Innuendos
by kurosaki9
Summary: It had been a long train ride and all Alphonse wanted to do was go home and rest. But what he comes home to gets him thinking about what those two are doing in Edward's room. Writing Prompt from hitokiri07eva from lj


Title: Innuendos

Pairing: RoyxEdward

Warning: T for Alphonse's dirty mind

Summary: It had been a long train ride and all Alphonse wanted to do was go home and rest. But what he comes home to gets him thinking about what those two are doing in Edward's room.

The boy had been tired after he had arrived back in Central. He had spent two whole months in Resembool and he had to say that he had wanted to get away from Winry. He had a crush on the woman, he still did, but after the time he had spent there, he was literally trying to decide whether to go through this or not. But he didn't want to think about it now. The thought of his soft bed waiting for him was a temptation he would love to indulge in.

He had walked up the steps to his brother's condominium and had raided his pockets for his keys. Once he had located them, he slipped the right key into the lock and turned it, opening the door into the dark house.

He thought it odd that Edward wasn't awake at this time. It was barely 9 and he knew that his brother was a night owl. He figured that his brother would probably be in the study. He set his things down and walked quietly through the hall to get to the study when he heard a sound coming upstairs. He paused and looked up as he heard a thump. The boy made a face and went back where he came from and took the stairs up to where the noise was coming from.

He heard another thump coming from his brother's room and he went over towards it. He stopped in front of the door, hand posed to knock on the door when something caught his attention.

"Edward, be serious. You must try so hard to get away from me. I don't bite." "Yeah, sure. I still don't trust you with that thing jutting out in your lap. It's dangerous!" "Edward. It won't bite. The least you can do is touch it. It craves attention." "You bastard. There is no way I'm touching that thing. You have hands. You touch it yourself!" "But Edward… Let's look at it this way… If you touch it, you'd make me the happiest man in the world. Come on, one little stroke is all I'm asking." "Ah, fine. Just don't tell anyone about this. I'll kill you if you tell others that I touched your thing!" "Yes, Edward. Just like that. Now that wasn't so hard was it? It's soft isn't it?" "No, it's rather hard, but it doesn't feel bad…"

He placed his hands over his ears, clearly not believing anything he was hearing. What the hell where Colonel Mustang and his brother doing in there? He had always thought that they had a working relationship. Nothing could have prepared him for this. How had this happened? Had this relationship happened while he was gone? But if it did… Why would they do this here? Did they not know that he was coming today? What in the world were they playing with in…

"Ahhh, stop…" "Come, Edward. You don't hate it. Tell me you like stroking it." "I don't like it. Make it stop, bastard…" "Stop, what? My little friend here enjoys your body. Why would I make him stop?" "Ahh, I'm not playing… Get off me…."

He could not handle it anymore and decided to put an end to this. He couldn't believe that they'd put their careers at risk! How would they deal with this if someone else heard them? Did they not care about their reputations? He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and slammed it open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to…" The boy stopped in his tracks as he took the scene before them. There on the ground was his brother with what seemed as a puppy on top of his chest. He saw Mustang sitting a little ways away, who had been enjoying the show. The puppy had been licking Edward's exposed stomach.

"Hey, Al. Glad you're here. Come here and get Mustang's mutt off of me!" The boy hung his head low, cursing his dirty mind. Really, why would he think that Mustang and his brother were doing inappropriate things to each other? It had all been a hard day and his mind had been playing tricks on him.

What the young boy failed to notice was that there had been a small hickey on his brother's inner thigh where the shorts rose up and the lusty look the two gave each other. They agreed not to let Alphonse know about the things they did behind closed doors and they had both been glad that Mustang did bring this pup here. It would have been real awkward to have Alphonse walk in to see him stroking Mustang's "friend."

End

A/N: I'd like to thank hitokiri07eva for this small drabble challenge. I had fun doing this. Who knew Alphonse was such a dirty boy? Who knew that he was right about the two doing naughty things behind closed doors?


End file.
